


Captain Homewrecker

by heartofagamotto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky is a sweet boyfriend, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Jealous Steve, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofagamotto/pseuds/heartofagamotto
Summary: You liked to consider yourself a good person, but even good people fall victim to temptation. You just never thought temptation would be found in your boyfriend’s best friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard to ignore the way Steve looked at you. There was something about the unspoken hunger in his tantalizing blue eyes that was endlessly enticing. He was tall, muscular, confident, and almost everything else that you wanted in a man. And on the good days when you looked at yourself in the mirror, you thought that maybe you had things that would make you attractive. It took many years to find confidence in yourself, but after long nights of positive self-talk and the occasional therapy session, you were finally at a place where you thought you were worth more than settling. 

For all the right reasons, you were attracted to Steve, but there was just one small problem. 

You were dating his best friend, Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky deserved the world. He was kind, smart, handsome, and knew all of those things. Your first date was at a jazz festival. Neither of you listened to jazz, but he found solace in experiencing new ideas with the people he cared about. He was a perfect gentleman, and he should be your ideal man. 

You were selfish. Bucky should be enough, and he was more than good enough for anyone. For a while, you had wondered what was missing from your relationship. Sure, you had only been together for two months, but it was long enough to know that something was wrong. He always kissed you gently, and his touch was even softer. Physically, the relationship hadn’t gone past a quiet hour-long make-out session with light groping. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust Bucky to go any. Further, you just hadn’t felt that _spark_ that so many of your girlfriends had told you about. 

You had never felt that spark with anyone until one night. 

You were spending the night at Bucky and Steve’s apartment, which usually happened at least two nights a week. You always tried to stay quiet and keep to yourself not to burden and disturb the peace of the modest apartment. But it was late, and you were _very_ thirsty. You slip out from underneath your boyfriend’s soft grip and make your way to the kitchen, only turning on the light above the sink to give yourself some visibility. A silky nightgown hugged your curves just right. You felt comfortable walking around the apartment in the skimpy outfit, even if it meant it gained the attention of someone who was most definitely not your boyfriend. Again, you were selfish. 

As you rummaged through the fridge trying to find something that looked appealing to drink, but was interrupted by a soft knocking on the counter. You look over and have to stop yourself from licking your lips forcefully. Steve leaned back against the counter, dressed in only a tight pair of navy blue boxer briefs. You stared at Steve in disbelief, “This had to be a dream.” You said to yourself. 

Your eyes traveled across his body, memorizing every curve, and dip along his shredded abdomen. After moving down his torso, your eyes finally made it toward his briefs. It was only then that you noticed your panties were soaked, like the Niagra Falls. _Oh no._

“Couldn’t sleep?” Steve asked, as his eyes were grazing your body just as much as yours did to his. 

“J-just thirsty.” You silently curse to yourself for stuttering. You were confident and had no reason to be nervous about Steve. 

“Hm..” You see, Steve’s lips curl into a smug smile. “Maybe I can help you with that.” He said as he stepped toward you. Before you realized it, he had you pressed back against the cold stainless steel fridge. You shivered at the cold metal, and at the way, Steve eyed you like a predator at his prey. 

You could feel the bulge in his underwear against your stomach, and _fuck_ was it impressive. If only there wasn’t all this clothing in between you two. 

“And what are you doing up so late, Captain?” You’re surprised to hear your voice drop to such a sultry tone. You never spoke like this to Bucky. 

Steve’s hands traveled to your hips, pushing you firmly against the fridge. “I’m starving.” He said before leaning down and devouring you in a kiss. He was in no way gentle, and that rush of aggression only made you more excited. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer. Kissing, Steve felt like electricity. 

“Fuck!” You gasp softly as he picks you up quickly, placing you in the counter next to the sink. There was a spotlight on both of you from the strategically placed light. 

Steve pulls your legs apart, placing himself between them. There was absolutely no escape, not that you wanted to. Your body felt like it was on fire, and he had still barely touched you. All you knew is that, and it was hard to remove your gaze from the outline of his massive cock in his underwear. Just the thought of touching it made the heat between your legs throb. 

“Sweetheart, my eyes are up here.” Steve chuckled, tilting your chin up to meet your gaze. “You’ve never had a cock inside of you, have you princess?” 

Your throat felt dry. “H-how did you know that?” 

“Buck and I are best friends, and we share everything.” His hands grip your thighs tightly. “I know how much he wants you… but you don’t want him, do you?” 

A shiver of self-doubt ran down your spine. This was wrong, so, so wrong. You _loved_ Bucky. 

“Steve, I… I don’t know how to answer that.” You managed to say as his left hand traveled underneath your nightgown. His palm rested on the waistband of your panties as his thumb pressed against your clit, moving in small circling motions. He was soft and teasing, but it was just enough friction to turn you into a complete mess. Your legs tried to close, but Steve was in the way. 

“I know the answer, sweetheart. I know exactly what you want.” He leans forward to whisper into your ear before kissing down your neck. 

“I see the way you look at me, and do you know what I think?” He bites down for a moment, though not enough to leave any sort of mark. “I think it would be so easy to fuck your sweet little pussy right here and right now. But that would be too easy, wouldn’t it? Giving you exactly what you want.” Steve pulls away from your neck. He slips off your panties, tossing them into the sink. 

You felt out of breath, and he still had barely touched you. How would you be able to handle anymore when you were oh so sensitive and very malleable to Steve’s touch? 

“Daddy’s very hungry tonight, darling.” Steve pulls you forward, your back now flat against the counter, and your knees hooked over his shoulders. His leans in between your legs, kissing along your inner thighs. “And I’m a selfish man… fuck, this isn’t anything I want to share.” His voice gravels before the tip of his tongue slowly dips into your slit, moving up and down gently. 

You supported yourself on your elbows, eyes watching Steve’s every move. Your jaw dropped slightly as his tongue explored your heat. This was the first time anyone had ever touched you like this, and immediately it felt like all your body could focus on was a pooling heat in your stomach. 

You let Steve have his way, eating out your pussy like it was his calling in life. You bite your bottom lip to stifle your moans. Yes, Bucky was a deep sleeper, but you could never be too careful. But fuck you wished you could call out Steve’s name as loud as you wanted. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. Daddy loves how you taste. but I’ll admit I’ve been holding back.” Steve looks up at you with a dark look in his eyes. How could this get any better? 

Just moments later, you knew precisely how. 

Steve attacked your clit with his lips, sucking and nipping expertly. You can’t hold back a loud moan that escapes your lips, making Steve visibly chuckle against you. “Tell me how it feels, darling. Daddy’s going to make you cum with his mouth on your clit. Use your words, good girl.” 

“F-fuck- daddy, it feels so good when you do that-” You whimpered, as Steve continues his work. 

“I… I don’t know how long I can hold back w-without-ah!” You throw your head back, letting out one last exhausted moan as fireworks explode in your stomach. Your very first orgasm given by someone else was euphoric. This couldn’t be real, could it?

Steve stands up straight, and he was panting almost as much as you were. His lips glistened with saliva and your sweet juices. 

“You’re such a beautiful fucking mess right now.” He pulls you up to give you one last hungry kiss. 

Steve had given you the night of your life, but you couldn’t help but want more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel guilty for cheating on your oh so perfect boyfriend. Maybe some extra loving can help wash away all of that guilt.

Waking up the morning after an affair felt oddly normal to you. As the sunlight from the window shined down on your body, the warmth consumed you before the guilt ever could. It almost didn’t feel real, and it made you second guess whether or not the happenings of the night before had even existed. The probability that they were all a dream wasn’t zero. 

You’re in bed, in Bucky’s bed to be exact, filled with the anxiety that your boyfriend wasn’t lying right next to you. The covers did still feel warm from the imprint of his body, though him not being there was cause for panic. What if he knew? What if you hadn’t been quiet enough while Steve ravaged your pussy on the kitchen counter? You suddenly shivered as the memories sinked into your brain. You turn over into your back, closing your eyes. The sensation of Steve’s mouth between your legs was something that you still craved. How could you ever get enough of that? You wondered if Bucky’s mouth would feel the same…

“Morning, doll.” You heard Bucky’s cheerful voice as he entered the room with two mugs of piping hot coffee. The moment you saw him your stomach sank. How in the world could you bring yourself to cheat on your perfect, loving boyfriend? 

And then you remembered. 

You were selfish. 

You sit up as Bucky hands you a mug. He knew exactly how you liked your coffee, two teaspoons of sugar and a splash of vanilla almond milk. Never would he dream of drinking almond milk himself, but he always made it a point to add it to his grocery list so you could properly enjoy your coffee. 

Bucky leans in and gives you a lingering kiss on the lips. He was such a sweet kisser and it made you melt as you kissed him back. Your lips stung with guilt as he pulled away. You wondered if he could taste Steve on your lips from the night before or feel the fire that would inevitably continue to burn between you and his best friend. 

“Sleep well, babe? Steve told me he had a girl over last night… I hope they didn’t keep you up.” Bucky mentions casually. 

You tried not to spit out your coffee all over the cotton sheets. 

“N-no, um… I didn’t hear them.” You replied, trying to keep your composure. 

There were a few moments of silence between you and Bucky. It wasn’t that odd, Bucky was definitely the quiet time, and that dark mysteriousness he had is what first attracted you to him. It wasn’t until you talked more that you realized how much of a sweetheart he was and how much he thought about others. And you weren’t particularly a loud person either, and Bucky never pushed you to be something you weren’t. You both fell comfortably into a quaint peaceful bubble. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Bucky asked as he finished his coffee. “Steve’s at the gym so we have the whole place to ourselves for a while.” He grins, tilting your chin up with his fingers. He only ever touched your face with his right hand, the one that wasn’t metal. For some reason, even after all these years of, for all intensive purposes, being a normal guy, he couldn’t let go of the pain he had caused to many people. It was something you knew he struggled with, and you hoped that somewhere deep down you had somehow helped his guilt subside. 

“I’d love to, babe… um… Jurassic Park?” You suggest, watching Bucky’s eyes light up at the idea. He always liked to nerd out on dinosaures, even if he found the movie highly unrealistic. 

\---

You and Bucky laid comfortably on the sofa together. You were dressed in one of his shirts and panties while your boyfriend decided to go for sweatpants, leaving his torso bare and shirtless. You found it hard to pay attention to the movie with Bucky in his half naked glory against your skin. Gently your fingers skimmed along his muscular abdomen. You bite your bottom lip. Even if maybe you had never wanted to fuck your boyfriend, it was hard to be unimpressed with his physique. 

Your mind flashes to the night before as you eyed Steve the same way. Maybe the problem wasn’t Bucky… maybe it was you. Maybe you had to make the first move. You let out a deep breath before pressing your lips against Bucky’s jaw. You knew he liked it when you kissed him right there. A small grunt escaped your boyfriend’s lips. 

“This movie’s really fun, baby, but I can think of something you might like more…” Your voice dropped in the same way it had the night before with Steve. Maybe he had awakened something within you… 

“And what’s that, exactly?” Bucky suddenly pulled you into his lap. Your legs straddled him and you could feel the outline of his cock through his sweatpants. Now  _ that  _ did something for you. You bite your lip and can’t help but imagine how big Bucky’s cock may have been compared to Steve’s. Just the thought made you wet. 

You grind your hips down against Bucky, who was trying his best to hold you down in place. He had never seen you act like this before. You bit your tongue. You couldn’t exactly let it slip out that his best friend had turned you into such a cock slut. 

“I kinda want to try something new with you, baby.” You said as you slowly remove your top, revealing your round, supple breasts and erect nipples. It was hard to hide the smirk on your face as you watched your boyfriend’s eyes light up with excitement. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful..” Bucky can’t stop admiring your body. His hands made their way up from your hips to your breasts. He gently squeezed them, allowing you to grind down on his cock as you pleased. You were absolutely basking in his attention. Bucky leaned in to kiss your chest. “I’ve wanted to suck on your tits for so long.” He moaned, nibbling gently at your left nipple. You ran your hands through his long hair. 

Your head falls back as Bucky sucks on your sensitive skin. It was easy to tell that he was hungry and very much desperate for you. There was a pool of guilt in your stomach for holding out on him for so long. But if you were able to have your fun he should be able to as well. After a few minutes you pull his head back, attaching your lips to his, attacking viciously. Kissing Bucky was rarely a heated event, you could count on your hand the amount of times you assumed your boyfriend wanted to  _ fuck you up.  _ Now was definitely one of those times. 

It takes you a little bit to pull away. You had to admit, when he was hot and bothered like this, his kissing rivaled that of others (maybe Steve?). You push his legs apart and sink onto the floor, pulling his sweatpants down. 

“No underwear today, daddy?” You teased, pressing your palm against Bucky’s throbbing cock. 

Bucky bites his lip, trying to suppress a moan. “S-since when do you call me daddy?” 

“Don’t you like it?” You pouted, taking his length into your hand to slowly stroke him. He was thick and heavy in your hand. Your mouth was watering at the sight. It made you want to kick yourself for holding out for this long. Steadily you increase the speed, flicking your wrist like you imagined Bucky would when he jacked off. “Are you touch starved, daddy?” 

“Fuck… you little slut.” Bucky rests his head back against the sofa, breathless. 

“Daddy’s slut.” You said softly, holding his cock by the base while you kissed at its head, lapping up any sign of precum with the tip of your tongue.  _ Daddy definitely tasted good.  _ You open your mouth wide, taking in as much of his cock as you could. It was definitely a challenge for your first time. 

Bucky’s fingers lace through your hair, holding on tightly. There was absolutely no way he was letting go, not now. He resists the urge to buck his hips too hard into your mouth. He was still a gentleman after all. But he doesn’t last long, and you don’t expect him to. Months of pent up sexual tension must have driven him crazy. You felt this cock throbbing in your mouth. You moaned.  _ You  _ were the reason he was about to bust his load and that thought sent an excited shiver up your spine. 

It takes all your will power (and a bit of resistance on Bucky’s part) to pull off of his cock. Your eyes were watering and you were completely out of breath. 

“Jack off for me, daddy? Please, I want your cum all over my tits.” You begged him. 

Bucky complied immediately, taking his meaty cock into his right hand, stroking himself until he finally released his load all over your breasts and face. You moaned your name, slumping back on the sofa in exhaustion. You can’t help but smirk at your accomplishment.

Not a minute later you were both startled by the front door to the apartment opening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very grateful for all the positive feedback on this fic! I'm also updating it on my tumblr @star-spangled-beard-burn
> 
> I would love it so much if you guys followed me over on my blog! 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to make you feel better. You find it impossible to say no.

You washed your hair and your entire body thoroughly after leaving Bucky and Steve’s apartment. You felt disgusting, even more disgusting than you had after your night with Steve in the kitchen. The look in Steve’s eyes when he caught you and Bucky made your blood run cold. You had never seen him truly angry. There was a rage in him that you had never detected before. Why did he seem so mad? You were doing exactly what you were supposed to be doing… _being with your boyfriend._

Steve had made a b-line to his room and Bucky quickly helped you clean yourself up before you left to your apartment. You had made sure to give Bucky a few extra kisses before you left. He couldn’t have suspected anything though… right? Your heart ached at the thought.

As you finished in the bathroom you pulled a robe over your freshly washed skin. When you walked down the hall toward your room you heard three firm knocks on your front doors. You rolled your eyes. _Please don’t be selling me anything._ You thought to yourself.

You pull the robe tighter around your body before rushing to the front door, cracking it open slightly. A chill rushed through your entire body.

“Steve?” You step back slightly, letting the door open a bit more.

“Hey, babygirl.” He closed the door behind him, welcoming himself into your personal space. Slowly he backed you up until you were against a wall. Steve’s forehead rested against yours and he gently tilted your head up with his fingers. You leaned into his touch and _fuck_ , you _hated_ how easily you did that. **  
**

“Y-you shouldn’t be here…” You stuttered, not daring to push him away. There was no way you would put up a fight anyway, and it was hard to fight what your body really wanted to do right now. You hold on tightly to your robe. 

Steve exhales, leaning down and resting his forehead against your shoulder. Your body remembered how good it felt to have him against you and how easily you could increase this situation to full on skin-to-skin contact. You shudder at the thought, fighting back against what you really wanted. Suddenly you feel Steve’s lips against your exposed neck. He was gentle, but you still trembled. He left a trail of kisses down your neck until he reached your chest, stopping as if to ponder his next move. To your relief he steps back, giving you room to breath, but it was hard not to be breathless given the way he was looking at you. You had never seen him _this_ hungry before. It was part hunger in his eyes and part of the same rage you had seen that same day. You shifted, feeling the warmth between your legs slowly becoming uncomfortably wet. The way he _looked_ at you made you want to come.

“I… _hate_ seeing you with him.” Steve said slowly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his nicely fitted jeans, as if to restrain himself. 

You exhaled, trying to clear your thoughts of how good it felt to have Steve’s lips on your skin. This wasn’t about that right now. 

“He’s my boyfriend, Steve.” You replied firmly. “I _should_ be doing those things with him not-… not you.” 

“But who do you want?” 

His reply hit your stomach like a ton of bricks. Kind of like the first time Bucky had introduced you to Steve and your eyes met for the first time. It was obvious, _so fucking obvious_ , that there had been chemistry between the two of you since the beginning. But you suppressed that and pushed Steve away, keeping your distance as much as you could so this very thing didn’t happen. It was inevitable however that you would see each other, spend time with one another. He was Bucky’s best friend and there was no way you would come between their friendship… well… until now.

You look up at Steve, surprised to see that there was hurt in his eyes. Maybe he felt and understood your guilt more than you knew. Your gaze softens and you take a small step toward him. In the back of your head you could hear yourself telling you to send him away and pretend like none of this happened. But you still felt it, even after all these weeks, the pull that brought the two of you together. **  
**

Bucky made you happy, but you wanted more. Up until now you hadn’t found more in anything other than Steve. 

The space between your bodies became smaller and smaller until your hands rested on his chest. Your hands felt their way down his torso until you found his belt buckle and the sizable bulge being suppressed by his jeans. You press your lips against Steve’s, palming his cock through his jeans, unable to contain your excitement. If you were going to go to Hell you may as well go down happy. 

Steve immediately lifted you into his arms, easily carrying you down the hall toward your bedroom. Along the way your robe was discarded, leaving you completely exposed to the cold air. The coolness of the room was a stark contrast of the warmth you felt in Steve’s arms. 

He threw you onto the bed, leaving you breathless and spread out perfectly for him. Steve shedded his clothes with alarming speed before climbing on top of you. He was so much larger than you, it was almost intimidating. But before you could think about it much he was back to kissing your neck, though not softly this time. He took his time, nibbling and sucking with purpose. He needed to leave marks on you as a reminder of who you really belonged to. 

“Mine..” You heard him growl against your neck, sending a tiny shock of excitement down your spine. It wasn’t a minute later until you felt his fingers pressed between the lips of your dripping pussy. You bit your bottom lip as two fingers pushed inside of you. _God, if those were just his fingers…_

“I-I…”

“Use your words, baby.” Steve chuckled, looking down into your eyes as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out.

“In the shower..” You moaned, covering your mouth for a moment out of embarrassment. “I-I fucked myself open.. Thinking about you.”

“Bet it wasn’t the first time, was it?” Steve gently pulled his fingers out, sliding them into his own mouth to taste you. He licks them clean, moaning in satisfaction. “You’re not very quiet when you’re taking a shower at our place.” He smirked, pushing your legs apart, admiring how you looked completely splayed out, just for him. It was exactly the position he had wanted to be in ever since you had met. He spit into his hand, pumping his cock, looking you directly in the eyes, amused by your anticipation.

He teased you, rocking his hips back and forth so his cock was stroking your clit. You were throbbing. **  
**

“P-please!” 

“Please what, sweetheart?” Steve teased. 

“Please daddy! Please fuck me!” You begged. 

He finally gives you what you want, sliding his massive cock into you, being mindful that this was your first time taking something of this size. It gave Steve a sense of satisfaction knowing that he was the one claiming you like this for the first time. He liked to think he was a good man, but when he felt the need to dominate someone, he didn’t play games. 

Steve fucked into you, once he knew you were comfortable, the room was loud with moaning and begging and the sound of your bed frame slamming against the wall. He filled you up more than you could have ever imagined. You felt like you were seeing stars. You finished first, absolutely worn out and already starting to feel a bit sore. Steve made sure to pull out before he came, releasing himself onto your stomach. The liquid was hot and sticky, but you didn’t mind. 

It was all worth it in the end, right?

— **  
**

It was a week later and you couldn’t remember the last time you had gotten a full night of sleep. You called out of work and locked yourself in your room. And Bucky… Bucky had been blowing up your phone for days, but you couldn’t bring yourself to speak to either him or Steve. You cried… a lot.

You finally worked up the courage to send Bucky a text, asking him to meet you at the little cafe you would normally meet up for breakfast. He responded right away and his loyalty broke your heart even more. You didn’t deserve him… you _really_ didn’t. 

It was a struggle to get down there, but you pulled yourself together in a comfy hoodie and some leggings, grabbing your usual table and making sure to order two hot drinks. It was at least one thing that you could do right. 

When Bucky walked in your heart sank. You didn’t realize how much seeing him would affect you. Immediately you have to hold back tears as your boyfriend leans down to kiss you. Why did he have to be so perfect? 

“Babe, what’s going on? God.. it’s been an entire week!” He sounded concerned, but not mad. _Bucky never_ got mad. 

You kept your head down as your hands tensely held the coffee in front of you. 

“We… we need to break up.” You said, barely above a whisper. 

“Sweetheart…” Bucky started, trying to process what you had just said. “Baby, no.. no. What are you saying? I-I love you. You know I love you-”

“I know.” You nod your head, finally letting the tears run down your cheeks. “W-which is why this is so hard.. And.. and _fuck_. I don’t want to do this Bucky, but it’s what’s fair to you. Y-you have to know.” You sobbed. 

He looked tense, his fists tightening. You couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I had sex with Steve.” You covered your face, unable to see his reaction. You didn’t know what would happen… if he would scream at your, curse you out… you had no idea. But there was just silence. You couldn’t wait. “I’m sorry.” You said quickly before bolting out of your seat and out of the cafe. 

It was hard to breathe as you ran down the sidewalk. How could you put yourself in this situation? Dating a man who was the picture perfect boyfriend and then stabbing him in the back? And then you remembered…

You were selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has supported this little fic! You guys have been amazing and I'm glad that I could write something mildly entertaining for you!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! And feel free to follow me over on my tumblr @star-spangled-beard-burn 
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back... with ice cream.

It had been an entire year since you broke up with Bucky, and you could easily say that it was the longest year of your life. You tried to stay busy, but work could only do so much to distract you, and going out to the bars with your friends meant increasing your chances of seeing him. You couldn’t face Bucky, and you couldn’t even fathom what you would do if you say Steve. It made you anxious, just thinking about either of them. 

Bucky had been gracious enough to leave a box of your things at your front door while you were at work. You knew that out of all the parties this had been the hardest on him. Bucky knew loss, hurt, and betrayal. Most of his life had been fighting to just live the most normal life he possibly could. For a short amount of time you had helped him find some type of normalcy. You had loved him and he loved you. For a few fleeting moments ever now and again it would help ease the guilt, knowing that at one point you had been something positive in his life. 

But now, what were you? You felt like a curse to him. You imagined that after all was said and done he had burned or deleted everything he still had that reminded himself of you. That’s what happened to cheaters, right? They were promptly removed from the lives of those they hurt. It made your heart ache thinking about it. You had so desperately wanted to be in Bucky’s life, but the moment that fantasy became a reality, you had messed that up and broke his heart. In the process you broke your own.

What hurt the most was knowing that you were a different person now and that you had changed, but the mistakes of your past pushed you to believe that you would never deserve love again. 

Selfish people didn’t deserve love. 

You still thought about Steve, and about how the electricity between the two of you had been the catalyst to this entire mess. You wondered if he and Bucky were still friends. They had to be, right? They had been by each others’ sides for years and years before you had ever been in the picture. You were just a speck on their giant mosaic. 

No matter what feelings you still held for Steve, you knew that you wouldn’t be worthy of his love either, even if he was also to blame. 

\---

It was Saturday night, which didn’t mean anything spectacular to you. You were wrapped up in your favorite blanket with a tug of cookies and cream ice cream in your lap watching  _ Chopped _ . How many episodes had you watched so far? Blah, who was counting anyway?

_ Knock Knock  _

Your head perked up, curiously looking at the door. You weren’t expecting anyone… You were  _ never  _ expecting anyone. With a sigh you leave the comfort of your sofa to go answer the door. You opened it just a crack. Your chest aches and you felt light headed when you saw who was on the other side. 

“Steve…” 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He said softly. There was a gentle smile on his lips, and his eyes were as blue as ever. As captivating as you remembered seeing them last. He held a plastic bag in one hand while the other rested in his pocket. There was an awkward moment of silence between your greetings and you finally letting him in. 

“I was just um… watching some tv.” You said, keeping your eyes down. You didn’t know what to say. You had no idea why he was here. 

Steve let out a sigh as he looked around the room. Everything seemed in place, neat and tidy aside from the mangled blanket and pillows on the sofa. He assumed this was one of the ways you distracted yourself, as it was also one of his. 

“I miss you.” He takes a step closer to you as you take a step back. You still felt it. Whatever fire was between you was still there, and that scared you. 

“I-I miss you too, Steve… I just… we can’t-”

“It’s okay.” He sets the bag down on the coffee table as he takes your hands gently in his. They were just as big and warm as you remembered. You kept your eyes shut, refusing to look at him. You felt ashamed of your feelings. “I moved out of Bucky’s place a while ago…” 

Your head snaps up. ”Oh, Steve… I’m so sorry.” 

“No, darling. Don’t apologize… We were having more issues than just..” He decided not to finish the thought and instead, held your face in his hands. The warmth of him around you made you blush. “People just drift away sometimes. But that’s life, isn’t it?” 

You nod your head, not knowing what to say. You were distracted by Steve’s eyes which you had just now forced yourself to look into. He looked tired and nervous. You close your eyes again and rest your head on Steve’s chest. His arms wrapped around you. 

“What’s in the bag?” You asked softly. 

“Bucky said… cookies and cream was your favorite ice cream.” Steve smiles and lifts up the bag, taking out a gallon of ice cream, identical to the one you currently had half eaten on your sofa. 

“He’s not wrong…. Thank you. It was really sweet of you to bring this.” You take the ice cream and rush it to the freezer before it could melt. When you return to the living room, Steve is helping himself to a spoon of ice cream. 

“You know, he told me you wouldn’t say no to a date with me if I brought you ice cream.”

You stopped dead in your tracks, keeping your eyes down. “What did you say?” 

“We talked about it. About you… I told him what was on my mind. You have always been on my mind, babe. And now that it’s been so long. He thinks that moving past everything would be easier if he could see his best friend and his best girl happy.” Steve explained. 

You took a seat next to him, the ice cream the only thing keeping you apart. Nervously you fidgeted with your fingers. Steve was different from the last time you had seen him. This was the Steve you may have imagined as a boyfriend. Soft. Gentle. He wasn’t predatory and constantly jumping down your neck (though that side of him did have its perks). 

“Yes.” You nod your head. 

“Yes?” Steve looked at you for reassurance. 

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Just help me finish this ice cream first so I can kiss you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THIS FIC. 
> 
> This last part is in celebration of me reaching 200 followers on tumblr! (@star-spangled-beard-burn)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment! Love you bunches. xo


End file.
